A Place to Belong
by MakiZanaX13
Summary: Human!Turtles, Genderbend AU In which Mikey's a girl separated from her family. Years later a new person walks into the lives of the Hamatos allegedly linked with their missing sister. More importantly what's this secret she holds?
1. When It All Began

**Maki:** My somewhat second attempt at another TMNT turns human fanfic with a female Mikey as an added bonus. It's set in the 2k3 era yet truth be told I haven't watched the entire series except for some episodes; I have been planning though… eventually, so sorry if I don't get much a hundred percent accurate. Before we start I like to clarify Mikey's name _will_ change to fit the plot. With that said and done, let's roll the camera people! *snickers* ahem, enjoy =D

**WARNINGS:** Alternate Universe, Non-canon, Genderbend, OOCness, OCs, minor Slash, cursing and violence. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. All rights belong to Mirage Comics.

**Summary:** Human!Turtles, Genderbend AU In which Mikey's a girl separated from her family. Years later a new person walks into the lives of the Hamatos allegedly linked with their missing sister. More importantly what's this secret she holds?

* * *

**A Place to Belong**

**Chapter 1: When It All Began**

_Wherever you go, whatever you do, I'll be right here waiting for you._

*Richard Marx **"Right Here Waiting"**

New York; abode where life dwells – precisely most populous city throughout the United States of America. This… is a tale of four teens who hail from said conurbation.

Their siblings, born to the same mother yet each had a completely different father with a diverse back story. Ironically their children were nothing like them when it came to personality.

Leonardo was first, hence him being the older brother. Courageous and disciplined; Leo takes responsibility of caring for his younger kin. Even if one or two _did_ mock him for his "Fearless Leader" attitude.

Next is Raphael. Compared to Leonardo who's two year his senior, Raph is considered more rebellious and brash, often squabbling with his brother. He does however have a soft spot for their youngest; occasionally subsiding his anger.

Donatello followed after Raph. Unlike the other two, Don or Donnie (as they call him) is the utmost intelligent and composed. He would typically fix their technical problems since it's a habit of his after finding out his talent.

Last but not least is Michelle. Initially their mother expected another son who she planned on naming Michelangelo to match the family archetype. Nonetheless they ended up with a girl instead due to some… faults. She was never brave as Leonardo, impetuous like Raphael or equivalent to Donatello's knowledge.

Not to mention her name is common and relatively plain, divergent to her brothers, Michelle has something no one on either heaven or earth could obtain; upbeat charisma and striking beauty many would be envious of, making her family extremely over-protective.

Once a boy Michelle knew from preschool kissed her in front of her brothers proving he liked her – giving negative reactions. Raphael took it harder than the rest of his siblings, literally got enraged. He nearly beat the poor kid to a bloody pulp if it hadn't been for Leonardo and Donatello's efforts into prying him off. Their family's charged by police for assault over a minor and the boy was hospitalised, fortunately with no fatal injuries.

Worse Michelle is very young and sensitive having witnessed the event, she ran away. It took rest of the day coaxing her come home. She even blamed herself when Raphael got grounded because of his poor actions.

Some months after the boy was discharged and fully healed it became autumn, warm days with cool nights.

During the season came the most tragic moment the family had ever faced. It occurred minutes prior the brothers finished school, Michelle and their mother were rendezvousing at the closet park near their school…

_The sound of crunching leaves echoed throughout the vacant park. A smile graced young Michelle's face as she ran across the field with no care in the world. Her mother trailed not far behind, observing her child's every movement. Inside she started to resent the idea of having four sons. Maybe it wasn't so bad having a girl after all. "Don't go too far!"_

_Michelle turns, as if she heeded her words. "I won't!" The girl went further ahead, but not straying from her mother's side. The latter smiled at how her daughter is growing, so was her elegant beauty. Michelle will indeed grow into a fine young woman._

_Soon there was a snap of a twig. The sound reaches her ears and spins around on her heels. Her eyes widen slightly surprised; before her is a man who looked older by a couple of ten years who had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his leather trench coat. A heavy gust of wind flew by them, and she couldn't help but have an ominous feeling about the man. "Umm can I help you?"_

_A smirk escapes his lips with an evil gleam shown in his eyes. The thing he said totally flabbergasted her. "Yes you can help me… by staying dead." His hand comes out of the pocket, revealing a gun which he aimed at her. His fingers wrapped around the trigger. Then…_

_A bang rang out, petrifying the birds nesting in the surrounding trees which forced them to fly away. While that occurred, Michelle whirls back; her own eyes going to the size of saucers at the sight of her mother's body falling to the ground with a loud thud, wet red substance smearing her dress and percolating the grass._

"_MOMMY!"_

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

_Just as that happened many elementary students were exiting their school for the end of the day._

"_Man I'm sure glad dat's over. I hate school." Raphael complained._

_Donatello frowned, slightly annoyed. "Hate is such a strong word, besides you should enjoy school. It gives you the education."_

"_School's for nerds."_

_Donnie's eye twitched quite dangerously. Normally he'll keep poised off any comments thrown at him. Yet when it comes to ridiculing he sometimes loses his cool; Donatello jumps a little when a firm, bigger hand clamps down on his shoulder. _

_Leonardo sends a look at his other brother. "Don't be so hard on him Raph just because you dislike school. Oh by the way you _should _be grateful that the teachers let you off detention."_

_Said boy tch'ed then looked away angrily. Leo sighs in defeat. "C'mon, we better go." They eventually left the school, heading towards the park where they were supposed to meet up with their mother and younger sister, Michelle. As they did they overheard some people near them talking._

"_There's something going on at the park!"_

"_What? Let's go!"_

_Raphael felt the pit of his stomach churn. "I have a really bad feelin' guys." His brothers agreed in acknowledgement then pursued the people. _

_Once done they saw police were trying to push away the horde of people in the surrounding area. In the midst of it was a loud wail; one the brothers are awfully familiar with. A cold sensation of dread consumed Leonardo, and he's the first to push through the crowd without hesitating. He stops dead in his tracks – it wasn't a pretty sight; in the centre is a long white sheet covering something big and lumpy. Near the sheet is Michelle. Judging her appearance she is having a major breakdown and a young man who didn't seem to be a policeman kneeled, comforting the latter by having strong arms wrapped around her, a grim expression plastered on his face._

_Leonardo sucks in a deep breath until yelling, "Michelle!"_

_Her head jerks to face him; eyes swollen from crying. She gasped. "Leo!"_

_He slips under the "Keep Out" tape, ignoring the police's protest. Michelle squirmed out of the man's arms, running to her older brother whom caught her when she almost tripped. The smell of iron infiltrated his nostrils. He glanced down, eyes widening at the sight of the red material tainting Michelle's hands fisted his shirt. _

"_What happened? Are you injured?"_

_Her face fell and continued sobbing. Whatever it was, it really threw a big impact on her._

"_Young one." Leonardo gazes upwards at a policewoman who knelt down. "Are you related to this girl?"_

_He nods in reply. "Yeah I'm her older brother, well _one_ of them."_

"_I see… I-I don't won't to be the one to say this but…_

_Your mother, she… she is… dead."_

The news of their mother's death shook them to the bitter bone. On top of that Michelle went into a serious case of shock and was in hospital for almost an entire month. None of her brothers refuse to leave her side. They were granted special permission until she was finally released. During her hospital stay, the boys found out their mother was murdered, still there hadn't been any evidence of the murderer's current whereabouts. Luckily Michelle happened to be the only one who saw him yet was in a weak state at the moment, thus rendering their search useless; forcing them withdrawing from the investigation.

Two months since then the siblings were moved to a local orphanage because they had no living relatives except for their fathers seemingly were off the face of the Earth. Time passed, some had changed. Raphael became more reckless and quarrelling with Leonardo now frequent. Donatello appeared to cope with the fact quite easily though slowly. However in contrast Michelle didn't. Her cheerfulness' had completely wiped off, growing quiet along with the addition of seclusion. Only that had turned advantageous for other children to tease her.

On the other hand they steadily manage their way on having a new life.

Sadly another tragedy strikes. And one the family dreaded the most; encompassing their youngest.

_Stars glistened in the sky that night. A night were Raphael and Leonardo got into a dispute once again. Not to mention Michelle accidently overheard them in cognizance the _talk's_ about her. She had gotten used to them; even so it hurt her deeply, thus resulting her running away again. It forced mostly everyone to search for the missing girl. At this point Leonardo's currently on his own having splitting up with his brothers for further pursuit. "Michelle! MICHELLE!"_

_No response. So he tries again. "MICHELLE!" _Where'd you go? I'm sorry. No, we're sorry.

_As if God answered his plight, there's a sound. It's faint but evidently close. Leonardo ran fast that his legs could carry him towards the source – Michelle who sat at the bank of a river, arms draped over her knees with her head buried in them. Leonardo swallowed a lump in his throat before stepping ever so quietly, attempting not to startle her. From first a glance her body is visibly shaking, possibly meaning she's crying. "Michelle."_

"_I'm sorry…" It barely came out a whisper. Leonardo frowned, she didn't start the argument so why she apologising? Was it because she'd eavesdrop on them? He face palmed realising he should've seen it sooner than later._

_Leonardo crouched next to her, slowly wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "You're not at fault; just Raph being a big idiot. He honestly didn't mean to hurt you."_

"_It's not that. I-If I only… stopped mom's death… none of _this_ would happen! I… I was too scared to do a thing! It's not fair..."_

_So she's still lamenting on that. He pulls her into a tight embrace, feeling Michelle sob against his chest. "It's okay. It's okay."_

_Silence befalls them, though it's short._

"_Hey, Leo." Michelle sniffles. "Is it true… that mom hates me… because I'm a girl?"_

"_What gives you that idea? Wait. Don't tell me. You-"_

_She nods in reply. Leonardo cursed; he's so gonna get Raphael later. "Michelle that may be true yet we'll never resent you. Not now. Not ever. I promise."_

"_You promise?"_

"_Yeah. C'mon, everyone's probably worried. We better head back." Leonardo releases his hold on her and stands up. He suddenly stiffens when an unusual sensation washes over. Michelle watches confused while he swivels around rapidly as if to find something, which he did. It was fire! And it's spreading at a fast pace. They need to get out quickly! "Michelle, get up! We need to go. NOW!"_

"_O-Okay." Her legs quivered once scrambling to her feet. Leonardo immediately grabbed her hand and dashed for it; still barely left since fire had now consumed most possible escape routes._

"_Dammit. We're trapped!" He shouted._

_Leonardo hears a crack from above. He looks upwards and gasped, seeing a _huge_ tree branch started to fall right on top of him. At this rate he's going to die…_

_There was a cry of "LEO!" followed by a rough shove forward. _

_Then… Nothing._

Sometime afterwards Leonardo awakens from a temporary comatose state, where he'd been returned to the orphanage. Donatello explained they found him unconscious by the branch, luckily still alive. However Michelle… they couldn't find her even when the fire dispersed completely; assuming her dead just like their late mother. Another loss…

Yet… hope was not all gone. Hamato Splinter, or in this case – Splinter Hamato; cousin of Yoshi Hamato had moved to America just recently, more specifically New York where the now _three_ siblings resided. Not only did he want to adapt to the American culture, he also wanted someone to pass his teachings down onto since he was coming to a fairly old age. Splinter traverses to the local orphanage as he felt it's easier to adopt children rather than procure any of his own. That's when he found the brothers and took them in. Then again they didn't tell Splinter about Michelle so he was unaware most of the time.

And he hoped they'll grow to love him, as he would to them.

Like an actual family.

* * *

**Maki:** I know it may sound a tad boring since this is mainly a back story and little dialogue (save for the flashbacks), so sorry about that. I had to put it somewhere to fit the plot. Also I'm trying to improve my writing which I hope I did a good job on it. Tell me what you guys think.

*I wasn't certain about the song because it's more regarding romance and such. But I loved it and felt that the lyrics above were enough.

**PS:** Since this is an alternate reality with the turtles as humans, I'm still keeping them as ninjas. Only thing is I have to give them a different team title that I don't know how considering I'll be taking out the words **Mutant** and **Turtles. **I'll be grateful if anyone could help me out. Thanks.


	2. Dream or Reality

**Maki:** Hey guys, sorry for the slow update but here we go with chapter 2. But before we start, if anyone wants to know the ages then here: Leonardo (18), Raphael (16), Donatello (15) and Michelangelo/Michelle (13); as you can see that their teens also means that they'll be in school considering I made them human in this fic JSYK. Anyhow, let's get this chapter on the road =D

**WARNINGS:** Alternate Universe, Non-canon, Genderbend, OOCness, OCs, minor Slash, cursing and violence. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. All rights belong to Mirage Comics.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dream or Reality**

_Fire inflates throughout the forest where two people – a young boy and girl – scurried in. The girl was baffled while the boy pulled her by her hand. She didn't descry his face seeing it was encased by shadow. Suddenly they come to a stop and the boy says something she wasn't able to apprehend. Later a noise reaches her ears, she instantly realised it came from above. Her eyes widen in surprise. It's a giant tree branch that began to fall and right on top of the boy! A rush of adrenaline surges in her body. _

_She's scared; sacred that the boy might not make it. Then she cried out, "LEO!" right before shunting the boy forward not long the branch made impact with the ground, creating a strong vibration which sent her flying and lands couple feet away. She sensed heaviness consume her, eyes almost drifting insentience._

"_HEY! You okay? !" Someone was there. However like the boy, she can't identify who it was. Soon she lapses into darkness. _

It's another morning in the city of New York. Inside a particular room of one of the many residences it's ever so quiet except you exclude a soft ticking coming from the alarm clock on the bedside table. The glowing green numbers change to 7:50. In an instant the bed's occupant woke up with a yawn. Said tenant's a girl with the exact appearance of a 13 year old. She rubs her weary crystal blue eyes followed by shutting the alarm clock off. She twists her head around, gazing at her window from her canopy bed. _Could it be that dream again?_ She mused.

Swinging legs over her bed she stood, hastily changed into a set of casual clothes whereas brushing her shoulder blade length golden tresses then steps to her window, pushing it open and smiled as a gentle breeze brush past her. "Phoebe!"

Now recognised Phoebe glances down. A boy fully dressed and in his late teens' grinning, one hand waving at her, the other stuffed in his jean pocket. "Morning Johan!"

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Uh huh."

"Great. Get downstairs, breakfast's almost ready." With that Johan walked away, giving her time to finish her task prior moving downwards. He ruffled Phoebe's hair once she came down the stairs. "You hungry?"

She nodded. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Just checkin' that's all."

"You're always such a big worrywart." Phoebe stated.

"I'm your big brother it's my responsibility." Johan replied.

"Right…"

"I'm serious. Listen I'll get breakfast ready. You go somewhere else for a little bit okay?"

Phoebe watched quietly as he left before heading for the lounge room where'd she turn the TV on. "_Breaking news! Last night a robbery occurred. As the thieves runaway with the money, three mysterious green-clad people appear out of the blue and took all the thieves out in one foul swoop. Eye witnesses assumed them to be ninjas-_" She spins back after it suddenly turned off; Johan stands behind her holding the remote.

"Don't believe in that nonsense. Majority of it is make belief so reporters can make decent money." He's like their father in so many ways. One being the fact Johan doesn't trust the news. He only trusts what he sees.

"But they said there were ninjas. Here in New York! Aren't most usually from Japan?" She questioned curiously.

"Yes though there are ninja schools across America, some are even pretty popular. Let's eat unless you want the food cold."

"Fine." Phoebe pouted. She looked at the photo frame on the drawer showing a picture of their family. One significant difference between them is she had flaxen hair and theirs is dark – ranging from brown to black. Their mother said they adopted Phoebe after discovering her with a serious case of amnesia, having forgotten her own name too. Perhaps it's linked to the dream she's been having frequently.

Is it really a dream… or a living nightmare?

* * *

In another part of New York a Japanese-styled home could be seen. Its beautiful exterior occasionally has bystanders aweing in astonishment on any occasion they pass by since Asian abodes are pretty rare in the western side of the world. Far in the back field where cherry blossoms flutter in the sky stood a teenaged boy, possibly 18 years old, with long black hair adorned in a ponytail. His eyes were currently closed as his hands clutched onto a pair of katanas. The second a new cherry blossom breaks from a tree, the boy's deep blue eyes sprang open. Keeping hold of his katanas, he goes into a flurry of katas; following that he was finished and sheaths the katanas back into their holsters earlier until grabbing a wash cloth, rubbing it on his face. He stops when he hears someone clapping.

"Impressive work as always Leonardo." He turns around noticing another teenage boy approximately three years younger than him on the porch; unlike him the other boy had shoulder length brown hair instead of black and hazel eyes.

"Thanks Donatello." Leonardo said, dropping down on the porch followed by Donatello.

The latter surveyed his brother; Leonardo sure did change over the past years. Not just him, the whole family did. Donatello's eyes broaden at the sight of the look in his eyes while staring at his sheathed katana held in his hand. It was that look whenever Leonardo starts musing about the incident where the light of the family was gone. He felt mortified for losing her, and even admitted Raphael's snide comment for being the biggest idiot he'd ever meet which of course resulted both into fighting with the addition of almost killing each other.

Donatello sighs, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, feeling it stiffen beneath the touch. "Leo, you know we can't-"

"Change the past." He interjected. "I know; it's just I can't stop thinking. If only I was stronger…"

"Leo…"

"Never mind. C'mon, we better go or Master Splinter will be mad if we're tardy."

Donatello observed as he stands, ensued by a soft smile. "Of course how can I forget?"

* * *

Phoebe sauntered in the streets later that morning, having mentioned to Johan she's meeting up with a group of school friends at the mall for half the day since it was the weekend. She is also fairly independent for someone her age having learn to gait on her own when a little younger rather than now. Phoebe halted at a crossing where people waited for the pedestrian light change to green. However it's pretty crowded and a lot of the people were tall compared to her miniscule height, making it hard to see. All of a sudden the herd of people began moving forward quite fleetly. Her heartbeat increased while they continuously push and shoved. Next thing Phoebe knew someone bumped into her, sending her sprawling to the ground.

She groaned, rubbing her head, realising the road's cleared of people and the pedestrian light altered to red and it meant one thing everyone's usually aware nowadays; her leg didn't react when trying to budge it, sweat dripped down her face. _I can't move. Am I going to…?_

"HEY!" The immediate shout caught her attention. There's the distinctive sound of a motorcycle engine whereas Phoebe's was arm jerked, feeling a firm hand enclosed around it; it happened very quickly in a way she can't understand until opening her eyes, finding herself on an almost vacant sidewalk followed by the release of her arm, perching on the ground. "Whew, made it. You okay kid?"

Phoebe's eyes blinked then swivel to come in contact with the owner of that thick Brooklyn accent – the person is definitely a teen and male from the appearance of the well-built muscles yet couldn't see his hair or eye colour because they were covered by a red helmet. "I-I guess so." She said, rubbing her aching arm. "Thank you."

"Heh, anytime. Stay outta trouble though, alright?"

"Uh y-yeah."

He ruffled Phoebe's hair affectionately. "Sweet I'll be leavin' then."

"Wait!" Too late, he's already gone. She frowned; well that sucks, didn't even get his name. Dipping her hand into her shorts pocket, Phoebe reached for her orange flip phone and texts one of her friends about running several minutes late, but kept the near accident to herself not wanting to worry them too much. However she does have to make some excuse for the time being.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Jeez, where is she?" By the food court in a mall Phoebe's supposed to arrive, one girl who looked older than the latter paced back and forth, with hands on her hips, at a table where a small group of teens gathered.

A boy her age was sitting on a bench having a soda in his hands took a sip until sighing. "Cool your jets Sharon. I'm sure she'll come. Have patience."

Another boy about two years younger sitting beside him snorted. "Have patience he says," only to be elbowed in the arm. "Ow, dude! What da hell was that for Neil?"

"For you being stupid Henry, now lay off."

"Okay, okay! Sheesh no need to get moody." Henry muttered.

"Whatever… didn't she text you?"

Sharon twirled a strand of auburn hair lightly around her finger. "Yeah I think she did."

"GUYS!"

"Speak of the devil." They looked ahead, noticing Phoebe sprinting towards them. "Where have you been girl?"

"Um sorry, I… uh had to help a lost kid to the police station." She lied.

Sharon raised an eyebrow; she gulped wondering if she already caught on that. "Alright, I'll go with that."

_Thank God…_ Phoebe mused in relief. "Shouldn't we get going already?"

"Please. I'm getting bored enough as it is." Henry complained.

"You're right." Sharon acknowledged. Whilst they promenaded away from the table, Phoebe couldn't help but ponder on the mystery guy who'd saved her earlier.

"Hey, Phoebe you're gonna get left behind!"

Her eyes flickered briskly in realisation. "C-Coming!"

* * *

After some time passed, it was a regular school day where Phoebe was found sitting at her desk in her English class, doodling in her book whilst her teacher Mr. Evans repetitively zoned in and out, attempting to lecture his students; _attempt_ being the keyword. Then again about half of the class were obviously ignorant. Phoebe paused in the middle of her drawing and rested her head against her hand. _Man, English is boring as ever. Can't believe I have Mr. Evans as a teacher, he's so annoying. Dammit._ Shortly a paper ball lands on her desk. Out of confusion Phoebe looks around the classroom until seeing Henry, whom was several desks away from her right, waving his hand nonchalantly.

She tilted her head before going back to open the paper. _Hey, y'okay?_

Why in the world would Henry be worried about her? Nonetheless they were still good friends; without Mr. Evans looking, she scribbled down on the paper then tossed it back.

_Yeah no biggie. Just wanna get out of class, tedious per usual. _

Henry grinned and threw it back once more.

_Know how you feel. Betcha everyone does._

Phoebe nodded, writing some more and pitched the paper to him a final time.

_No kidding. Last thing I want is having a weeks' worth of homework._

"Ms. Wallace." She flinched at the irritated voice, slowly glancing upwards and noticed Mr. Evans glowering at her. "Care to enlighten the class what's so interesting you have there?"

_Uh oh, c'mon Phoebe, think of something!_ "Umm notes sir?" she was grateful that she had the paper covered by her hands when Mr. Evans came to her desk.

"… I see… However, if I find that you're doing anything irrelevant, I'll make sure to establish you an afternoon detention. That goes for everyone else in this class too." That's when the bell rang, signalling the end of class.

Mr. Evans adjusted his glasses and sighed. "Dismissed."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Students began to file out of the classrooms in the school after their teachers gave the order of dismissal. Phoebe who was in the midst of the swarm, held her books to her chest as she walked down the corridors. "Phoebe!" Second she strides outside, a girl she was familiar with sprinted up to her.

"Hey June, what's wrong?"

"What's up? What's up? Everything's wrong!" June wailed, a stream of tears flowing from her brown eyes. "My life's over!"

Phoebe grabbed her shoulders firmly. "Calm down! You're not making anything easier if you cry like that!"

June sniffled. "O-Okay."

She sighed and handed the latter a handkerchief that gratefully accepted it and wiped off her ruined mascara. "Now tell me again, slowly."

"Y-You know… how I was dating Allen?"

"Yeah you told me you got hook up with him three weeks ago… Go on."

"W-Well we were meant to have a date one day a-and meet at the park… I waited for him for an hour but… h-he didn't show up. So I went to search for Allen. I-I found him…" June fell silent for a brief moment which made Phoebe have a bad feeling about it. "He was there, but… but was kissing another girl!"

"Who?"

June chewed her bottom lip. "Riley. Riley Johnson!"

"Wha-? Damn, that son of a-" Knowing from her sources, Riley happened to be a manipulative spoiled little rich brat who always caused trouble for others around school but the teachers rarely notice since Riley came from a wealthy family known in New York; constantly thinking of herself superior than everyone else. "Listen Allen isn't at fault, it's Riley who is. Everyone knows what she's capable of."

"Y-Yeah I know… it's just I couldn't help it… hey didn't she invited you to a party?"

"She did. I'll see if I can investigate her actions." Phoebe answered.

"You will? Oh thank you, thank you!"

"No problem. We're friends after all."

Eventually she parted ways with June until hearing an explosion which occurred in a nearby science lab. Out of instinct, Phoebe ran towards the source. Inside after the gas evaporated was shattered glass on a table with a strange coloured liquid that and in the midst of it's a boy who had a pair of goggles and covering a cloth over his mouth, perchance to prevent inhaling the gas.

"You okay?" She went to the boy's side in a hurry and brought him outside where he removes the cloth to breathe.

"Yeah, thank you. But damn it, I shouldn't have placed that chemical into the mix. Now I have to start again."

The boy removes the goggles from his head and once making eye contact with Phoebe, his eyes widen a fraction; she tilted her head in confusion. "Is there something wrong?"

He shakes his head. "Err… nothing. Sorry, thought you reminded me of someone."

"Nah it's okay. I'm Phoebe Wallace, a freshman. You?"

"Donatello."

Phoebe gasped. "Wait. Donatello… as in _the_ Donatello Hamato? The genius third year? !"

"The one and only." He replied with a small smile.

"Gosh, I didn't know he was you…"

"It's alright. A lot of people are like that. Anyhow, nice to chat but I have to go." Donatello said.

"Oh… okay. See you around then?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure." Donatello frowned once he sees the latter leave. _That face, it's quite familiar. Did I see her before? Yet, why can't I remember?_

He made a mental note to check it out later.

* * *

**Maki:** And there you have it with chapter 2 out of the way. Pretty decent start dontcha think? Also, I left hints to confirm that Phoebe's clearly not an OC. Can you guess who she really is? If there are any errors at all, please inform me. Well bye, bye for now!


	3. Hangout

**Maki:** Wow! I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I don't usually get motivated to update unless I do something related to the series; like watching episodes again which I did, and ta-da! I got inspired again. *hack *hack* anyways, here's a new chapter. Short but fun, please enjoy.

**WARNINGS:** Alternate Universe, Non-canon, Genderbend, OOCness, OCs, minor Slash, cursing and violence. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. All rights belong to Mirage Comics.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hangout**

Phoebe was in her bedroom once again, yet this time doing her homework on her bed that she normally would on a weekday after school. Speaking of which this homework of Phoebe's actually happened to be an English assignment set for her class by Mr. Evans and one particular question got to her.

_Write a 2 page essay describing your relationship with your family._

Family… ever since she could remember it is usually Johan watching out for her and vice versa. Reason being is that their father is a businessman who _always_ leaves to another country as part of his job but never explains why. The only times he comes home is whenever he needed extra material or report to his manager; as for their mother she's a regular store worker that did the most part of taking care of the siblings, even if she does come home late from working later hours on occasions.

She flopped down on her bed, although they were her family, Phoebe felt there was something missing. And every time she thought of it; she felt empty on the inside. But why? For what cause did she ever felt like this? Is it because of that dream or what? She couldn't apprehend it, yet it's very infuriating.

Having no idea on where to start, she sets the paper back on her desk then grabbed her phone to dial a certain a number. Phoebe needed to talk to someone and bad. _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

"_Hello, April O'Neil speaking._"

Phoebe beamed. "April! Good timing."

"_Oh hey Phoebe, why the sudden call?_"

"Listen I'm really stumped. Can you help me? It's important."

"_Sure. I'm just starting to close down the shop. You want me to come over to your home?_" She asked.

"No please. It's that I don't want Johan to hear it." Phoebe replied hesitantly.

"_I see, well then come over._"

"Thank you April!" she exclaimed. "See you soon," she hangs up. Well there goes one stress reliever. Phoebe always knew she could rely on someone like April at any time she was so down in the dumps. Her mother happened to be really good friends with April having meet her before.

Phoebe stared at her paper briefly. Let's hope April would at least have a few answers.

* * *

The side of the jar glistened as April situated it on a shelf, she brushed a few strands of red hair back. "And that's the last one." April shifted her head to her watch. "Phoebe should be here soon." _I wonder why she called me. Phoebe _did _say it was urgent._

As April turns away from the shelf a knock sounded the room. She gazes over and speak of the devil, there was Phoebe now; she waltzed to the door and opened it. "Hello, come in."

"Hey April," she greeted then steps in.

"You want some hot chocolate as we talk?"

"That'd be great."

"Alright, come upstairs to my apartment while I get it." Phoebe nodded and followed her upstairs.

"Make yourself at home," she said as they emanated up until instantly heading for the kitchenette where she started on their hot chocolates. During the duration Phoebe sat on April's blue couch by the window where she'd waited for April to finish her current task. Several minutes passed with April nearly completing the hot chocolates, something outside caught Phoebe's attention. Not far below on the streets there were two people – one is a little girl at the mere age of 5, the other being a boy at least 14 years old. The girl giggled happily as the boy lifted her into the air. As that occurred, Phoebe gasped all of a sudden and clutched her head painfully once a vision invaded her mind.

_It was a beautiful spring day like no other. A young girl with similar blonde hair as Phoebe ran through the field, a charming smile plastered on her face; the little girl stopped running upon sighted a boy two years older sitting by the edge of a stream. She jumped on his back. "Raph!"_

_Raph groaned in response. "Can't you leave me alone Michelle?"_

"_No! You promised to play with me today!" _

_He face palmed, at what time did he promise Michelle that? Wait a minute! He does now, but clearly by his state he wasn't in the mood. "Why don't you play with Don? I'm sure he'll love to do it."_

_Michelle bows her head miserably. "He said he's busy." Oh great, that's _perfect_. While one of them is occupied and that she wanted to play, she would often go to the next one, which was normally him. "You got into a fight… with Leo, didn't you?"_

_His head jerked up and shares a look. "You…" He'd forget that Michelle could be quite the eavesdropper, even if they don't see her. Raph sighs in defeat. "Fine I'll play."_

"_Yay!"_

"Phoebe? Phoebe!" Said girl was brought back into reality with someone vigorously shaking her shoulder, she twists her head and realised it was April doing it. "You okay? You were spacing out."

She nodded groggily. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing." But what was that? It was different compared to the frequent dream she normally had. Like who is this 'Raph?' and the other two mentioned, 'Don' and 'Leo' their names sounded familiar but she didn't quite picture it. It was very vague, so it made it harder.

April handed Phoebe her hot chocolate and sat down on the couch on the right to her. "So what's this thing you wanted to ask me?"

Phoebe held her hot chocolate in her left hand as her right hand rummaged her shorts pocket for the paper she brought along prior handing it to April. "Read question 2." Although perplexed, the latter complied and read the question.

After she did, she was slightly surprised. "Why Phoebe, I believe you can answer this easily. To me you have a wonderful family."

The blonde shook her head doubtfully. "No I-I don't think I do." She explained her issue to April, who grew more flabbergasted.

"I… I have no idea what to say. What made you contemplate this?" Then Phoebe gave details on the dreams she'd been having as well as that recent vision. Now April wasn't as surprised as she said those names. She knew those names belonged to people she'd met some time ago and became fast friends with. The only issue was how Phoebe recognises them through her dreams. However she decided herself not to tell Phoebe, since it will add up to more confusion.

With her hot chocolate half finished, Phoebe leans back in her chair; staring at the ceiling with a frown. "I don't comprehend what's wrong with me."

April smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, you'll understand someday. These things take time."

Take time she says, yeah right. How can she with her current condition? It's frustrating. Phoebe closed her eyes momentarily when a certain thought came along. "I remember…"

"What?"

"Sorry April, but I have to go. I realized that I still need to get a dress for a party on tomorrow night," she locks eye contact with April and gulped, noticing she had _that_ look.

April raised an eyebrow interestingly. "A party?"

"U-Uh no; actually it's isn't… it, it's a-" she stuttered, frantically waving her hands in the air.

"Oh no you don't!" Her wrist was grabbed in an instant ensued by her being pulled up from her chair. "We're going and you're going to let me help you find a dress!"

Phoebe groaned. Why did she have a bad feeling it's gonna be more than a simple dress shopping?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ugh, April you didn't have to come. I swear I can handle it myself!"

"Sorry but 'no' ain't gonna cut it. I'm coming and that's final."

"You're the one who dragged me to do it."

"Excuse me?"

"N-Nothing!"

As the two were conversing in the streets Sharon on the other hand was on the opposite street to them caught in a different discussion with two other girls. That was when Phoebe's exclamation reached her ears and glanced around the area, where her hazel eyes settled on them and beamed. "Phoebe!"

Over to the side where Phoebe is, she turned to where she heard the voice; blinking rapidly. "Sharon?"

It is that moment she crossed the road with April not far behind to meet Sharon. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much," she answered. Then she noticed April. "Hello, I think we haven't met before. I'm Sharon King, a classmate of Phoebe, nice to meet you."

"Neither did I; name's April."

A cough interrupted them and Sharon saw it was the girl with the jet black hair had done it. "Sharon, would you mind explaining?"

Sharon sweat dropped. "Uh sorry. Phoebe, April, these two are my cousins from Minnesota: Diane and Tammy Collins."

Diane nodded. "Pleasure."

Tammy, who was the younger girl with light ash brown hair, followed suit. "Hi!"

Phoebe tilted her head. "Are you two sisters?"

"What else do you expect?" Diane questioned, slightly amused. She giggled. "Haha I'm joking, yes we are. So what are you guys doing?"

"We'll we were going to get a dress for me since a party's happening tomorrow-"

"That wouldn't be the one Riley's having, would it?" Sharon chipped in.

"Yes. How so?"

"I knew because there are a lot of rumors going on about it."

Tammy turned to Diane. "Who's Riley?" She shrugged, obviously having no clue.

"Riley Johnson. You know, Johnson Enterprises. It's the leading manufacturing company in New York. Apparently she's the heir and a spoiled rich brat to boot."

"Ooh _that_ one; hehe my bad."

"Nah it's okay. Besides Johnson is quite a common surname. That reminds me!"

"What?" April probed curiously.

"I know just the place! Come with me!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sharon shunted the door to a close tailoring store the second they arrived at it and strolled in. "Janet? Janet, you in?" she called whilst scanning. The shop was pretty decent if you count it as a local shop and appeared fairly new.

"Who are you calling for Sharon?" Diane asked.

She winked. "You'll see in a bit."

"Typical. You always make the weirdest friends."

"Hey! I heard that!" Someone shouted. They all jumped and turned to the stairs where an attractive young woman in her early twenties with honey blonde hair done in a bun and brown eyes. "You're calling me weird huh? Then what should I call you? I got it, you're stupid!"

"What did you say?!"

"Diane stop it!" Sharon snapped. "I'm sorry; Janet gets exasperated every time people call her names."

"You got a unique accent, are you a kiwi?" questioned Tammy.

"Oh hell no darlin' I am not a New Zealander, I'm British and bloody proud of it!" Janet stated.

"She's got bit of a wild personality, kinda like _someone_ I know." April remarked silently.

Phoebe looked at her. "Did you say something April?"

"N-No."

"Okay…"

Subsequently the introductions and explanations were finished, Janet grinned. "So you're having problems finding a dress yes? Let me see what I can do to help."

"Please if you can."

"Ah don't worry, most of my family members are professional tailors. This'll be a piece of cake!" She grabbed Phoebe's arm. "'Kay, let's go!"

"April? What are you doing here?" a new, masculine voice entered behind the girls just as Janet pulled Phoebe away.

April swivels her head around, gasping at the familiar face. "Oh hey Leonardo."

Leonardo smiled back. "Hey yourself; now what are you doing in a place like this?"

"Helping a friend," she replied matter-of-factly. "What about you?"

"Taking an afternoon stroll, I happened to see you in here."

In the midst of their banter, Tammy blushed as she saw Leonardo. "Whoa, who's Mr. Hot Stuff?"

"Easy there Tam, he may be a bit old for you." Diane said.

"Who says?"

She sighed. "Never mind."

"Which reminds me, Leo I have to speak with you." April looks at the other girls. "Sorry but you guys don't mind if I talk to him?"

"Sure, don't be long though." Sharon warned.

"It'll be very quick, that's a promise." Soon she shoved Leonardo out of the store where the others were out of hearing range.

Leonardo leaned against the wall with his arms folded. "Okay April, I'm listening. What's going on?"

"Leo, please listen. I-I'm not certain, but I think your sister Michelle may still be alive."

There was silence. Until…

"What?!"

* * *

**Maki:** And here's one thing I haven't put in this fic yet, a cliffhanger! *shudders at the millions of glares* okay, okay! I won't try leaving this again, promise! See you guys next time *runs*.


End file.
